The ability to adjust operational parameters of a hearing assistance device is a feature of the device that is both useful and desirable. For example, users have benefited from the ability to adjust the volume of a hearing assistance device.
Hearing assistance devices employ different types of switches to assist the user in making operational adjustments. Momentary switches are one type of switch commonly used on hearing assistance devices. However, momentary switches in small hearing assistance devices require costly and complex micro molded mechanical components. These components take up space within the housing of the hearing assistance device.
Thus, there is a need in the art for switches that provide economy in design, assembly, operation and space as to their use in hearing assistance devices.